


Lost in a Book

by turtlesparadise



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Feelsy, Sephiroth - Freeform, cuahl, hojo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/pseuds/turtlesparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little drabble that came about because my son did an after-school activity today that was somewhat along these lines.  A few teachers at his school brought their dogs in to the library today and a small group of kids, including my son, read their favorite book to them. [My son selected The Big Orange Splot, which is also one of my personal favorites.  :)  ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in a Book

Sephiroth’s current reading material was dry at best, and probably only of interest to those in Shinra’s Urban Development division – namely, Reeve Tuesti.  Luckily for Sephiroth – or not – the book had been easily procured from the library.  _Urban Planning and Development:  Neo-Midgar_ was the title, and Sephiroth had the large, bound volume open across his lap, thumbing through the pages.   He had been working with a vocal coach to improve his elocution and diction – along with his volume.  Normally somewhat soft-spoken, Sephiroth needed to work on his public speaking voice, especially now that he would soon be tasked with training the newest onslaught of SOLDIER hopefuls.

Tucked beneath Sephiroth’s left arm, purring contentedly, was a half-asleep cuahl – a resident of the Shinra labs, currently enjoying a bit of freedom from its cage as Sephiroth read to the creature in calm, even tones.  The cuahl turned on its side, one golden eye opening and gazing upward at Sephiroth, her right paw waving lazily in the air, apparently wanting to be petted and scratched even more. 

Sephiroth smiled down at the feline creature, amused and intrigued at how relaxed the cuahl had become just in the few short minutes he’d been reading. 

“I’m sorry, Pearl,” Sephiroth told the cuahl.  “It doesn’t get much better in the next chapter.”  He cleared his throat and began reading a particularly boring passage.  _Recommendations have been made to retain the elevated city model as seen in original blueprints for Old Midgar; however, for the Neo-Midgar project, many modifications will be implemented.  For instance, a biodome area will be part of New Midgar; this to be a self-contained greenhouse unit of twenty-five square miles in area.  Fruits, vegetables and flowers will be grown here, thus reducing the need for importing these items into the city, saving revenue and redirecting it back into Neo-Midgar – “_

“A rather interesting choice of literature,  hm?”   Sephiroth looked up as Hojo entered the room; the professor’s expression was one of curiosity and amusement.  “You’ve made a new friend, hm?”

“I suppose,” Sephiroth said with a shrug of his shoulders.  He scratched Pearl beneath her chin, eliciting a pleased growl from the creature as she stretched her limbs, lying back against Sephiroth’s lap.  “This cuahl seems to relax as I read to her.   Curious.” 

“Practicing your enunciation?”   Hojo inquired, and Sephiroth nodded.  The professor had, of course, been privy to the voice coach’s recommendations for Sephiroth, and wasn’t entirely surprised to find him reading aloud.  The fact that he was reading to a cuahl surprised Hojo slightly, though.

“I’m certainly not reading this out of an interest in city planning,” Sephiroth remarked with a wry smirk.  “And I’ve grown a bit tired of reciting passages from Loveless.”   _Unlike Genesis_ , Sephiroth thought but did not say out loud.  His smirk grew deeper at the thought.

“Mm,”  Hojo murmured, nodding.  “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then.  I have work to finish.  See that you return Pearl to her cage when you’re done, will you?” 

“I will,” Sephiroth replied.  “Good night, Professor.”   Pearl grumbled and nudged Sephiroth’s arm, knocking it aside, begging his attentions once again. 

“Yes, _yes_ ,”  Sephiroth murmured.  “So demanding you are.  Very well…on to the next chapter.” 


End file.
